The Definition of Valentines Day
by ElphabaROCKS
Summary: A series of Valentine's Day wicked one-shots. To be updated every Valentine's Day. Well, minus 2011, because I was lazy. Fiyeraba, Gelphie friendship and possible others.
1. Definitions

**A/n: Valentines is not exactly my favorite holiday, oh well... This story is based after something areyoufeelingwicked said (if you want to know, it is what Galinda explains to Elphaba Valentines Day is about) and me, not liking this day much, interpreted it as Elphaba does.**

**I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

Elphaba plunked down next to Galinda in the cafeteria. She sat, saying nothing, and looking as if the first person to talk to her would get their head bit off. Galinda couldn't figure out what was wrong. Everyone else was very happy, AND it was Valentines day! "Um, Elphie?" she asked nervously, "What's the matter?"

"I hate this holiday! It a pointless, stupid, overly-commercialized celebration about something that is just as pointless!" she spat.

"Elphie, how could you say such things! Valentines is a romantic, beautiful day, it's my favorite holiday ever! Besides my birthday, Christmas, Easter, The last day of scho-"

"Ok, I get it." Elphaba interrupted, "What in Oz do you think is so great about this day then?"

"Why, it's a day to tell what you really, truly think about other people." Galinda explained.

"I do that every other day of the year."

Galinda ignored her, "You see, on Valentines day, no one can get mad at you for telling them what you think about them. Why don't you try it out, tell someone how much you feel about them."

Elphaba grinned evilly and turned to face down to table. "Hey! Fiyero!" she called, "Did I every tell you about how much I completely, absolutely loath you?"

"The feeling is mutual Greenie!" he shouted back cheerfully.

Elphaba turned towards Galinda again, "You're right Galinda! This IS a fun holiday!"

"Elphie, that wasn't what I meant when I said what you feel about someone..." But Elphaba wasn't listening, she was already off to continue the celebration of the the day that was quickly becoming her favorite holiday.

**Yeah, I know that it's short and the writing is not very good, but it reflects on my feelings of this holiday**

**HUGE chocolate bars for reviewers! (or any other virtual candy/food that you want)**


	2. Friendship

**Ah-hem…uh, yes. Lovely to see you all again. It's been a while since I have written (all AP classes-what was I thinking?)**

The sunset was particularly marvelous that afternoon, shooting beams of red light in every direction that turning the whole would shades of pink. A solitary figure sat in a field of poppies, staring up at the spectacle with her legs crossed and a far-away expression in her eyes.

It was Valentine's Day in Oz, a tradition brought over from the mysterious other world of the Wizard. People in every province were celebrating their affection for each other with chocolates and candle-lit dinners. Glinda the Good herself was throwing a huge ball for the occasion. Nine hundred people would be attending, at least.

The Witch sat alone in the poppy field.

She was thinking, remembering a day not so long ago when she sat next to her best friend, complaining about the holiday and happily telling people exactly what she thought of them. Elphaba wished for those carefree days to return, when she was young and naive to the lies and propaganda of the Wizard. However, not even magic can turn back to clocks and the past was another land that she could never travel to again.

The sun's ray hit Elphaba, bathing her in a magenta light that almost overpowered her green skin. She looked at her hand and smiled, Galinda always did say that pink went well with green. It had only been two years but it seemed like a lifetime ago that the two girls had sat, discussing "secrets" and laughing at each other, with a pink flower in non-braided hair marking the beginning of a friendship.

There was something about being friends with Galinda that changed Elphaba. Maybe it was the happiness and acceptance she felt every day or perhaps it was something deeper, like the first acknowledgment of love and friendship from another human being. Whatever the case, Elphaba was a much different person than she would of been if she had not gone to the Ozdust that night. She had been changed for the better, for good.

Perhaps her college self would have complained about a holiday celebrating love, but in her heart, there was a much deeper meaning to the holiday. It was not about romance or little cupids, it was a memory of her best friend and the power of love.

**Weirdly enough, we have a half-day at school for Valentine's Day. Since it's not like I have any dates…WRITING DAY! YAY!**

**Reviewers get Valentine's Day cards from Fiyero!**


End file.
